


Don't Take Candy From Bandit

by NamineMixi



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineMixi/pseuds/NamineMixi
Summary: Don't take anything from Bandit, even if you think it's just multivitamins.





	Don't Take Candy From Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Siege fic! But wow I really ship this pairing, DokGil needs more love!
> 
> For those who don't know, Dokk's Korean name is Nam Eun Hye.

“Oppa… what exact words did he say to you…?”

 

Eun Hye felt warm all the way to the tips of her now-sensitive ears, prickling from the sensation of her colleague's heated breath against her skin.

 

“Bandit… he said it would make me more of a man…”

 

The raven haired girl squirmed in his hold a little as she felt him tighten his embrace. EunHye laughed, despite herself, “And you thought that meant what he gave you was a vitamin pill? Seriously. I'll kill him the next time he tries to feed anyone questionable shit.”

 

Chul Kyung wanted to laugh at her cute protectiveness, but the mirth merely manifested as a jolt straight to his loins, causing him to shudder once more against her, “God… I am so sorry, Grace, this is inappropriate of me…”

 

“Is there really no way this can wait? We're kind of in the middle of a legitimate training session…”

 

“Grace… I don't even remember what kind of mission we're doing right now.”

 

Eun Hye turns her head slightly to smirk at him, “Wow, that bad, huh--?”

 

She gasped quietly as she felt him slowly rut his bulge against the cleft of her ass, “O-oppa! What if the others see? We'll never live it down even if it's Dom’s fault!”

 

The masked man huffed as he abruptly tore both their mics off, one after the other. “If you stay this close to me, not even that camera in the corner of the room can see you. Please. For all they know we're already out.”

 

“Ah, geez,” her breath hitched as Chul Kyung’s hands began to grope her under her armor, “everyone else decided to breach through the north east, so you better not have any other designated roamers on your team…”

 

“I was the only one…” he briefly whispered, before pulling up his mask and latching his mouth onto the junction between her jaw and neck. 

 

Eun Hye clasped a hand over her mouth as she felt her colleague's hot tongue slide across her neck. They've had encounters before, but Chul Kyung was always far more proper and reserved. This was uncharted territory, and Eun Hye felt conflicted about how much more she seemed to be enjoying this. 

 

Kissing back up to her ear, Chul Kyung kept her distracted as his hands made quick work of her war belt and harness, making sure to stow them close to his body to avoid being seen. 

 

He would have smirked at how EunHye was unable to hold back a small moan as he slid his hand down into her pants, but he felt too overwhelmed by his need to have her to even notice. 

 

The sensation of her softness against his rough calloused fingers, hot and slick with her desire caused him to groan roughly into her ear. Eun Hye was also futilely trying to muffle her sweetly lewd moans as he rubbed his palm against her-- Chul Kyung would have gone crazy if he had to wait any longer. 

 

With his other hand gripping her sleek, shiny leggings from the outside, Chul Kyung tore through the fabric with no hesitation. In the back of his mind he knew he was going to pay for it, but he couldn't currently bring himself to care.

 

Eun Hye gripped his arms in surprise, “You--!!”

 

He swiftly brought a hand up to cup over her mouth, turning her around on his lap. “I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you, Grace.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to tug her towards him until he brought his hands down to fumble with his own belt, “Please hold on to me, and stay close. The ERC works best this way.”

 

Eun Hye tried to look angry, but she was honestly more than a little turned on by how dominant her usually reserved colleague was at that moment. She rested her arms around his neck, watching his feverishly flushed face as he released himself from the confines of his pants and underwear.

 

“Grace, your legs too…,” He muttered, pulling her by her thighs even closer towards him. She almost reluctantly wrapped her legs around him-- even if she secretly loved how intimate their position was, EunHye was just used to mischievously defying him at every moment.

 

She hid her face in the crook of his neck as he gripped her by her hips, lifting her over his shaft, and positioning himself carefully before abruptly sheathing himself in one stroke, grunting loudly as he did. Eun Hye dug her nails into his armor, letting out a strangled cry as she felt painfully but deliciously stretched by him.

 

“Agh… Grace, I'm sorry…,” Chul Kyung hugged her tighter still, undulating against her slowly despite his apologies.

 

“Don't say that in this situation, you idiot…”

 

Chul Kyung breathed a small grunt of laughter, before picking up the pace. EunHye was sure his fingers were going to leave welts on her thighs as he bounced her on his impressively hard dick. 

 

Eun Hye bit the shoulder on Chul Kyung’s armor, trying her best to stop herself from screaming. Her head spun as he began thrusting up into her at a brutal speed. She couldn't keep up with his vigor even if she wanted to, and even if she could, she was in no position to even form coherent thought. 

 

The way Chul Kyung’s skin bristled sinfully against her clit started a building sensation deep inside her core, coupled with his shaft pounding into her like a piston, Eun Hye knew she was going to cum in no time.

 

Eun Hye wanted to scream but she was trained better than to give in to the urge. 

 

“O-oppa, I'm so close, please…!” She whispered feverishly into his ear, her wanton pleas and her hot breath sending jolts of pleasure directly into Chul Kyung’s being.

 

“EunHye--!” he grabbed her neck and pulled her face back from the crook of his neck to push her into a heated kiss. He kept his hand firmly on her neck as he pushed his tongue into her welcoming mouth, tasting her as he deepened their kiss.

 

When Eun Hye started to kiss back as ferociously, Chul Kyung returned his hand to grip onto her hips again, resuming his brutal, animalistic pace. She began moaning quietly against his mouth, despite trying her best to concentrate on their kiss.

 

“EunHye,” He rasped, almost breathlessly, “Cum for me.”

 

As if on cue, EunHye shuddered in his embrace, then became stock still, once again biting down hard on her colleague's armored shoulder. He slowed down as her shoulders seized up and she began shaking in his lap. Her muffled gasps letting him know she was coming completely undone. 

 

“...The least I could do is fuck you through your orgasm, after all.”

 

Before Eun Hye could finish the “what” that almost left her lips, Chul Kyung changed their angle slightly and began thrusting back up into her. If his initial pace was considered wild, the way he pounded into her this time was downright brutal. 

 

Chul Kyung crushed their lips together, not only to stop Eun Hye from screaming, but also to quieten himself as he began to cum inside of her, thrusting erratically for each spurt of his seed.

 

They remained in their boneless embrace for what felt like hours, letting themselves pant and gasp despite their training, basking in each other's air.

 

“You idiot,” EunHye started, “You tore my fucking pants.”

 

Chul Kyung didn't hold back a deep chuckle, “Truth be told, I'm nowhere near done.” She was still sitting on top of him, but he avoided looking at her, “But this should be enough for me to reach the dorms… ow.”

 

Eun Hye had smacked him playfully on the shoulder, smiling tiredly, “Yeah, but I'm still going to make sure you suffer.”

 

\--------------------

 

“Vigil, what in the absolute fuck is going on?”

 

Thermite held an ice pack to his chin, nursing a bruise he earned from Kapkan during their earlier training session.

 

Dokkaebi and Vigil had appeared at the location’s temporary HQ with Dokkaebi wearing Vigil’s navy blue tactical cargo pants, and the latter, inexplicably, left only in his… very tight boxers.

 

Vigil glanced over at Dokkaebi who was grinning triumphantly, letting nothing away, “I… lost a bet.”

 

Bandit, sitting all the way in the back engrossed in his magazine, didn't even spare them a single glance, “Yeah, I'm sure you did.”

 

Dokkaebi would have tore across the room to beat him within an inch of his life, but she decided dragging Vigil to the dorms (or maybe the showers?) ASAP, would be a better use of her time. 

 

Dominic's murder would just have to happen after.


End file.
